Emergency call services, such as 9-1-1 in North America, establish a call between a caller and an operator. The operator can direct the response to the emergency. For example, a caller may call to report a car accident and the operator can dispatch emergency vehicles.
When an established call is dropped, for example due to a failure of a component in the communication path, the operator may attempt to re-establish the call with the caller by calling back to the number. However, calling back can be problematic as it requires additional time, requires the caller to hang the existing call and/or requires the caller to answer the call as well as other potential problems.
It is desirable to be able to be able to re-establish emergency calls between a caller and an operator with no intervention by the caller.